The Blind Date
by Always Cry Over Spilled Milk
Summary: 'He made his way over to the table he was told to go to, Table 18, and sat down. His date wasn't there yet, so he tried to prepare himself. He straightened his tie and his shirt collar, proceeding to fix his hair using the camera on his phone.' 8018 :)


The first thing Yamamoto noticed when he walked inside was how many other people were there. He still was a little reluctant to even be there in the first place. Screw Gokudera, Yamamoto could get anyone to date him in the blink of an eye. He had hos all over him, for Christ's sake. The only problem with this was that he just didn't want any fake-ass ho. He believed in true love and soul mates.

Thus, he has come to a blind date that was set up for him by some dating agency. They had all their couples come to the same restaurant on the same night. Yamamoto was nervous. He hoped they'd chosen well and that they had found him his perfect match.

He made his way over to the table he was told to go to, Table 18, and sat down. His date wasn't there yet, so he tried to prepare himself. He straightened his tie and his shirt collar, proceeding to fix his hair using the camera on his phone. When a waiter came over and asked if he was ready to order, Yamamoto said no, as he was still waiting for someone. He waited ten more minutes before he started to get impatient.

Was he being stood up?

Just then, though, he saw someone coming his way. They had their head down, so he couldn't see what they looked like. All Yamamoto could tell was that it was a guy.

The guy came over and sat down, finally looking up once he was settled in his seat. Yamamoto found himself face-to-face with none other than Hibari Kyoya.

"Oh hell no," Hibari said, standing and turning to leave.

"Hibari, wait!"

Hibari turned, a look of disbelief on his face. "What?" he snapped.

"Don't go. We should at least try this," Yamamoto said, smiling pleadingly.

"Fine." Hibari begrudgingly sat back down across from Yamamoto, sighing heavily. "I saw you in a magazine."

"Hm? What magazine?"

"I don't care to remember. There was an article about you breaking up with your girlfriend. It made the cover. It was all, 'Yamamoto Takeshi, Tokyo Yakult Swallows' #80, recently ended it with long-term girlfriend'. "

"Seriously? Did you read it?"

"Of course not." A lie. Yamamoto had gotten rather good at telling when people were lying, but he decided not to comment on it this time.

"Oh. That's so annoying. I fucking hate the paparazzi. I can't do anything without the press knowing about it the next day."

"I would've thought you'd have loved that. You know, everyone loving you."

"I'm not as superficial as you like to think, Hibari. Just because I'm famous it doesn't mean I want zero privacy."

Hibari raised his eyebrow. "Whatever you say."

"Let's just… move on, okay?"

"Alright."

"Good. Do you know what you're gonna get? I haven't even looked at the menu yet," Yamamoto asked, picking up his menu and browsing the choices. "Ooh! That sounds good. Oh, so does that. Or… maybe this… Do I want a salad? Maybe a fruit cup? Oh, there's just so many choices! I just don't know what to do!" He threw down his menu dramatically, dropping his head on the table in a defeated manner.

"Having trouble?" Hibari asked, unwillingly letting out a little chuckle.

"Hibari, did you just… laugh?"

"N-no! I did _not _just laugh."

"You so did! I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before. It's kind of adorable."

Hibari blushed, looking away in an attempt to hide it. "S-shut up, herbivore. I'll bite you to death if you ever call me adorable again."

"Oh my God! You're blushing! Kyoya, I'm sorry but you're really fucking cute."

"Don't say that!" Hibari glared at Yamamoto, successfully unsuccessful in being intimidating due to his blush.

"It's true though. You know, Kyoya… When we were in middle school, I had the biggest crush on you. Gokudera always told me I was a fucking idiot and that if you ever found out you'd bite me to death. Tsuna just told me I was gonna die. I always wanted to do something, all through middle school and high school, but I was too scared that you'd just turn me away. I knew I wouldn't be able to take that emotional pain, so I never did anything about it…"

"…Seriously?"

"Yeah. You were always so amazing. You still are. I always thought you were so beautiful, Kyoya, and as the years have gone by you've only gotten more beautiful. Honestly, it's freaking amazing that I actually got to be here with you tonight. I feel like the luckiest guy on Earth right now."

"…"

"Hibari?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," Hibari said awkwardly, standing from his seat. "I'll be back in a moment."

Yamamoto watched his back as he walked toward the men's room.

/\/\/\/\/\

Hibari swiftly walked into the bathroom, immediately going to one of the mirrors by the sinks. He put his hands on either side of the sink, closely looking at his reflection. He just didn't get it. '_Why would he say that? Any of that? He can't possibly mean any of it. I'm not beautiful. Far from it. He'd have to be a real fool to have actually had feelings for me in the past. Or to admit to it now. He always has been rather stupid, though,' _Hibari thought, chuckling lightly to himself at the end. After a moment, though, he thought,

_'__He has gotten rather attractive, though, as of late…'_

/\/\/\/\/\

"I hope he's alright," Yamamoto whispered nearly ten minutes after Hibari had left. Just then, though, his date emerged from the bathroom, walking back toward their table. Yamamoto smiled at him once he sat down. "Hey."

"Hey," Hibari responded.

"I ordered for you while you were gone. I remembered what you'd said you wanted, so I figured I'd just tell the waiter when he came over."

"Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome. So… What've you been doing lately?"

"I work with the police now."

"Really? What position are you in?"

"I guess you could say I'm something of a consulting detective."

"Cool! Like Sherlock Holmes?"

Hibari scoffed, a _'bitch please' _look on his face. "Sherlock Holmes wishes he was me."

Yamamoto let out a loud, hearty laugh. "You're amazing, Hibari. Really."

"Stop saying that. It's annoying." Hibari tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach anytime Yamamoto complimented him or smiled. (Easier said than done.)

"It's true though. Everything about you is awesome. I mean, you're better than Sherlock Holmes, you're totally badass, you're beautiful, and you totally crack me up. I love you, Kyoya." As soon as he said it, Yamamoto's eyes widened and he covered his mouth in surprise. He had never meant to say that to anyone, planning to keep it locked up nice and tight in the confines of his heart. In all honesty, ever since middle school he'd totally been creeping on Hibari's life in a very stalker-esque manner. As the years had gone by, his feelings for the boy had only grown stronger, until he couldn't deny his undying love for him any longer and broke up with his girlfriend.

"You… love me?" Hibari looked just as shocked at Yamamoto's confession, a faint blush spreading across his features.

"I… Yes. I always have."

"Oh… Well, I… I think there's a chance I might love you too, Takeshi."

"…A chance?"

"Yes, a very high chance."

"Well, that's good enough for me."

"What do you mean?"

Hibari never really received a response, as Yamamoto simply reached across the table and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him toward himself. They closed the distance between them at the same time, their lips joining together in an awkward yet warming kiss. It was hesitant and weird, neither really knowing what to do, but eventually they both relaxed into the embrace.

After a good forty seconds, Hibari pulled away and asked with a smirk,

"Care to continue at my place?"

"Hell yes," Yamamoto answered, dragging Hibari outside the restaurant, completely forgetting about their meal. "I've waited far too long for this."

**FIN.**

**AN/ Sorry for the kinda rushed ending. It was late and I had to get to bed but I wanted to finish it before I did. Oh well. **


End file.
